


The Promise

by sass_ass



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sass_ass/pseuds/sass_ass
Summary: Rebirth and war and love and memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was an entry for a contest on my school not long ago, enjoy!
> 
> This is based of my Eren x Reader story, it's kind of obvious if you read both of them side by side lmao

War is tough.

Friends get killed, you lose people that are important to you.

Or sometimes, you lose your own life, like I did.

I don't really remember much of what happened that day, I guess I got shot.  
But I know those memories will eventually come back.  
They always do.

I’m Abigail Oaks, I died at war 20 years ago, at the age of 22. At that time I was Thea Jones.  
For some reason, I was reborn after my death- In another family, but near the place I used to live on.  
When I turned 15, most of my memories of being Thea returned, and I remembered.  
I remember my training in the military, I remember when they told us there'd be another civil war. I used to live in a place where lots of wars happened, it seemed that even now that hadn't changed.  
The reason I joined the military was because my parents were bombed, after that happened, I decided I didn't want to die without a fight.  
That's not the reason I joined in this new life. I did join for somebody, but technically, he wasn't my family, even if it felt that way.

Clovis Casteris had been my boyfriend on my past life. I think he was there with me on my death.  
Even if I still don't remember it clearly.

The biggest problem here is that I don't even know if he's still alive. Even if he is, what would I tell him? That I was his dead girlfriend? It's been years, he's probably moved on anyway.  
But I came here, and I can't back up now. 

***  
***  
***  
**  
*  
"-I’ll be the one taking you to your superior, he'll be in charge of you until we see how good you are.”

I blink, realizing I had zoned out. The one talking was Zane Polya. I used to know him when I was Thea, not a nice guy. I just hoped he wouldn't recognize me. I don't know how this is possible, but I look really similar to my old self, choppy dark brown hair, pale green eyes and fair skin. We/I look so similar it's actually scary.

 

Zane took us the training room, where he made us line up.  
"He should be here soon-"  
"They're here already?!" Exclaimed a man as he burst through the door. It didn't take me long to recognize him. He definitely looked older, and war seemed to have taken a toll on him. But there was no mistake, not with that wavy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that gave a violet hue, not with his olive skin and raspy voice. This man was Clovis Casteris. "And I thought I came early." He laughed.  
Then I blacked out.

***

"Thea! Take cover now!" I heard my superior scream.  
"If we don't fight back they'll overpower us." I screamed back. "We can't just sit here waiting for reinforcements that won't come!"  
"You'll die! This is an order, get back here!"  
Rain poured in the muddy battlefield and guns were heard firing everywhere. I grit my teeth. "We'll all die here anyways whether I move or not. We should at least bring an enemy or two down with us!" Ignoring his orders, I launch myself forwards. I hide behind a car. The enemy was only a few meters away from me now, still unaware of my presence. I load my gun. And shoot.

They hit my targets, making them drop to the ground. I took cover behind the car again. I take in a deep breath and shoot another.

It hits.This is war. I have to remind myself in order to calm down. I aim for another man. And a gun is heard firing.

But I didn’t shoot. On the contrary, I'd been shot. The lower part of my ribcage. I gasped and took cover. This is just what I needed... I thought grimly, grasping my bullet wound tightly. A blinding pain making tears well up in my eyes.  
"Thea!" I heard a distant voice. Who was it? Clovis? Please don't let it be Clovis. But, to my bad luck, it was him.  
"Clovis..." I croaked. I felt him crouch next to me, taking my limp body in his arms.  
"H-hey, you can't die now, Thea. We had plans, remember? We'd survive this war, we-we... " He choked.  
"It'll be okay." I whisper.  
"Don't you dare say that, Thea, not when you're planning to die."  
"I’m not… Planning..."  
"Thea, please..." Clovis sobbed, tears running down his cheeks.  
"Don't cry... I told you, it'll be okay. We'll see each other again, I promise you."  
"Don't make promises you don't know if you can keep..."  
"I know." I said firmly, "We'll definitely see each other again."  
"..."  
I closed my eyes, "See you soon..."  
"Bye." He whispered. My hand felt limp on his, the last thing I felt were his cold lips on mine.

 

***

So this was it.

When I made the promise, I though we'd meet in the afterlife, I never for a second imagined this.

But I guess it was okay, as long as he was still alive.

I opened my eyes. I was in the infirmary, Zane’s dark brown eyes looming over me. "Wha-" before I can even speak, Zane takes me by the collar of my uniform "What were you thinking, Soldier? You think you will survive war if you suddenly collapse like that?"  
"Easy, Polya, she just woke up.” Says Clovis, who appears to be with him.  
“I’m sorry, sir.” I quickly apologize. “But this is the first time I faint like that.”  
"Really?" Clovis intervened.  
"Y-yeah." I stammered, "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me."  
"Well, okay. Hopefully it won’t happen again. Your training will go on as usual.” He said, “I'm commander Casteris. I'm looking forwards to working with you, what was your name again?" He asked.

"Abigail. Abigail Oaks."

 

Well, this sure was going to get interesting.

 

Time to fulfill my promise.


End file.
